Two Way Mirror
by jimi18
Summary: What happens in Interrogation room one


_**Ok this popped into my mind this morning and wouldn't go away so I thought I better put finger to keyboard, besides it's a lot more interesting than biology. Unless I got to practice anatomy on Ben Bass then I could cope! I have seen the trailer for season two and I do think now that it is Sam and Andy. I also just read an article where Missy says that season two is going to focus on the Luke, Andy, Sam love triangle ( What triangle? Andy doesn't love Luke!) In the UK season one is yet to finish so I have no idea when we will be getting season 2. **_

_**Any way enough of am rambling and I hope that you enjoy this. It's just a short one. As always thank you for taking the time to read this and please review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I am just doing what the writers of the series should be doing and I own nothing!**_

**Two Way Mirror**

Luke ducked into the observation room for interrogation room one to take an important call. He was planning a surprise for Andy on their next few days off. Luke was hoping to finally win over Andy. Luke knew she cared but he also knew that he had competition, Swarek. Officer Sam Swarek had swaggered back into the station and directly into Luke's life. Luke and Sam had a long history of healthy dislike for one another but both men respected the other for their skills on the job, even if the methods were very different. Luke always slightly resented the ease in which Sam made and kept friends. Then there was Andy. Luke could see that Swarek was into Andy and the whole station could see and feel the chemistry between the two partners. Luke also knew that something had happened between them the night of the blackout and he had seen Andy's reaction on the undercover op when she realised that Swarek's cover was about to be blown and her reaction when she thought that Swarek was dead. Luke had competition and he was going all out to win over Andy.

Just as he was about to leave the observation room the door to the interrogation room flew open and in stormed Andy closely followed by Swarek. Swarek closed the door behind him. Luke remained and watched the two of them argue. He was please that Swarek had pissed of Andy, maybe that would take Swarek down a notch in Andy's estimations. Luke continued to watch the partners argue getting closer and closer to one another until they were nearly nose to nose. Luke thought how beautiful Andy looked with that fire in her eyes. Then all of a sudden Andy threw herself at Swarek. Luke stood there shocked as he watched on listening to the sounds of his girlfriend making out with her partner.

Interrogation Room 1

Andy stormed into the room; Sam followed and closed the door. She couldn't believe that he had just chewed her out in front of the whole shift about a mistake that could have happened to anyone. Andy was fuming she stood there shouting at Sam and Sam argued his point back they didn't even notice that they were gravitating towards one another. They were suddenly nose to nose and Andy couldn't hold back any longer she decided there was only one way to shut Sam up. Andy kissed him. Sam took a moment to respond but when he did wow could he kiss. The kiss turned from an angry action into a passionate embrace and Andy knew that no one but Sam could turn her on like that with just as kiss. Andy had one hand at the nape of Sam's neck and one his shoulder. Sam had both arms around Andy pulling her closer. One hand crept up Andy's back and started to pull the pins from her messy bun. Andy could feel herself getting wet and Sam getting hard. Andy let out a moan as Sam nibbled at her bottom lip and his hangs travelled down her back to her bottom. Andy's legs automatically went around Sam's waist and he pressed her into the wall and held her there as his hands continued to explore her body and he nibbled down her neck eliciting moans from her. Andy's hands started on the buttons of Sam's shirt. Sam realised what they were doing and where they were. He stilled Andy's hands

"Andy love we can't do this" Andy pouted and Sam placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Andy really. I don't want to be the other man. I don't want to be the cause of your break up" Sam said sighing as he gently eased Andy down and they stood with their foreheads touching. Then a voice came into the room.

"You always were going to be the cause of our break up Swarek" Luke said calmly, he walked over and switched the light on in the observation room so they could see him.

Luke looked broken as he walked out of the room. Andy went into total panic and Sam just stood there not knowing what to do.

Luke entered the interrogation room and leaned against the table

"I was always the other man Swarek, you're always have been the one she loved I was just on borrowed time hoping that I could win her over" Luke then turned to Andy, he walked over and kissed her on the forehead "Time to stop running away McNally, go for it Andy he will make you happy" with that Luke left the interrogation room.

_**Thanks for taking the time to read and please review. Next chapter of Ink will be up soon. **_


End file.
